The invention relates to means for mounting an outboard motor on the transom of a boat for pivotal steering movement of the outboard motor propulsion unit relative to the transom, and more particularly to such means used in connection with power steering systems.
Some outboard motor power steering systems can cause oscillation of the outboard motor propulsion unit about the steering axis in response to starting of the outboard motor. The oscillation may continue until a damping load is placed on the propulsion unit to stop the oscillation.
It is known to use friction means for impeding rotation of an outboard motor propulsion unit about its steering axis. For example, see U.S. Kiekhaefer Pat. Nos. 2,549,481 and 2,549,486, both issued Apr. 17, 1951.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Cerne 2,240,091 April 29, 1984 Hammond 2,816,455 December 17, 1957 Hahn 3,666,056 May 30, 1972 Mortensen 3,891,014 June 25, 1974 Huang 3,966,023 June 29, 1976 Black 4,016,962 April 12, 1977 ______________________________________